


How Do You Lose a Flagship???

by CheyanneChika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: From the prompt:His Master lost the Negotiator, of all the things! How could he lose a kriffing gigantic flagship?- Anakin Skywalker





	How Do You Lose a Flagship???

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/gifts).



> Luin gave me two prompts. One was depressing as all get out. The other was hilarious. Guess which one I went with.

“You lost the _Negotiator_?”

“Lost is a strong word, padawan.”

“What word would you use then?”

“…Temporarily misplaced.”

“It’s a star ship.  A huge kriffing star ship!”

“The galaxy is large, Anakin.  I don’t know if you’ve noticed.”

“A planet, this time, it is not.”

“Master Yoda!”

“Pffffft.  You lost a planet, Master?”

“ _No, I didn’t lose a—_ it was erased from the Archives.  That is hardly my fault.”

“Sir, incoming long-range transmission from the _Negotiator._ ”

“There, see?  It’s not lost.  What’s your position, _Negotiator_?”

“Cody here, boss.  We appear to be a bit lost, sir.  Mapping has failed to tell us where exactly we’ve ended up.”

“…How did you lose track of your location in the first place?”

“Uh, we were following a trajectory to your location when we were caught by a wormhole…sir.”

“…”

“…”

“Pffthahahahahahhaha!”

“Be quiet, Anakin.  Cody, please use local jumps until the computers reorient or you come across a recognized system and input the coordinates manually.”

“Yes, boss.  _Negotiator_ out.”

“You lost the flagship.”

“Cody lost the flagship.”

“On the ship, Cody is.  Found it, he has.  Lost it, you still have.”

“…”

“Master where are you going?” 

“Know, I do not.  On the lost ship, his quarters are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
